Trip Through a Blizzard
by Blue Helium-Filled Balloon
Summary: Ash and Dawn are headed towards Snowpoint City, but during the trip, they get caught in a strong blizzard. Pearlshipping


Ash and Pikachu were waiting impatiently at a Pokemon Center lobby for a certain trainer. Finally, she arrived out of her room with her piplup, a red coat on and a blue coat in hand.

"There you are, what took you so long Dawn?" Said Ash.

Dawn scowled at Ash for a bit and replied, "I was opening a package from my mother, thank you very much. She sent us coats for our trip to Snowpoint City." Dawn then handed Ash his coat.

"Oh, thanks Dawn. I guess this would be useful on our trip." Ash said with an embarrassed face.

Both trainers and their pokemon started to make their trip to Snowpoint City. It turned out the coats, that were sent by Dawn's mom, were very useful. While on their way up the city, they stopped to rest after walking for 2 hours... well, Dawn rested. Ash was playing in the snow with Pikachu and even Piplup joined in their fun. They were just throwing snowballs around with Dawn just watching them until a stray snowball, thrown by Ash, hit Dawn's face.

"Oops! Sorry about that Dawn." Ash said sincerely.

Dawn responded with a snowball to Ash's face.

"Take that!" Dawn giggled.

Ash and Pikachu teamed up, with Dawn teaming up with Piplup. The two teams were in a friendly battle of the snowballs. Ash was about to throw one at Dawn until he noticed something. He saw that it was snowing and it was getting late.

"Hey Dawn, I think we should start moving again." Ash had a concerned look.

Dawn then took notice of the weather and saw that the wind was picking up too.

"Yeah I agree. We'd better hurry too, I think there's going to be a blizzard." Dawn sounded worried.

Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's shoulder and Piplup climbed onto Dawn's head. They resumed their trip to Snowpoint City. After a 15 minutes of walking, it started to snow hard and the winds were getting strong. Ash and Dawn were now stuck in a blizzard.

"We'd better find some shelter now Ash. It's not safe to be traveling with this kind of weather." Said Dawn.

"Good idea," Responded Ash, "But it's going to be hard to find one in this kind of weather."

Both were now desperately trying to find shelter to get away from the blizzard. Ash's statement was true, they couldn't see a thing except for what's 2 yards in front of them. After 45 minutes of searching, Dawn started to feel weak. Piplup noticed and expressed concern for its trainer.

"I'm fine Piplup." Dawn said with a weak tone.

Ash was noticing too and was starting to worry.

The blizzard was still going on; Ash and Dawn were walking for 1 hour in it. Dawn was furiously shivering then suddenly, Dawn fainted. Piplup quickly informed Ash and Pikachu, and both went to check on her. Ash put is hand on her forehead.

"She's burning up." Ash said with concern.

Ash then noticed that Dawn's legs were bare, and they were freezing. He then removed his jacket, and wrapped it around her legs. Ash picked up the unconscious Dawn and carried her on his back. Pikachu was now expressing concern for both its trainer and Dawn.

"Don't worry about me buddy, we have to get Dawn to a place where she can warm up."

Ash then continued, carrying Dawn on his back, desperately trying to find a place for them to warm up. Pikachu was constantly worrying about Ash and was prompting Ash to bring out Monferno to warm him up.

"Can't Pikachu, even if I bring him out, I just can't have him constantly using flamethrower."

After 15 more minutes of walking, Ash was starting to feel ill. His legs were weak from walking and carrying Dawn. Ash was about to fall over until Pikachu and Piplup both called to Ash and pointed to light. Seeing this, Ash ran towards it hoping that it may be fire. It was better than he thought. With a stroke of luck, Ash had found a cabin. He went to open the door to find that it was locked. Ash desperately banged on the door, hoping someone would open it. Luckily, it opened. Ash wasn't able to make out the person at the door.

The person gasped at the situation Ash was in. Ash then showed the unconscious Dawn to the person.

"Please help her!" Ash said desperately.

The person took Dawn and Ash passed out.

"Hmmm… where am I?" Dawn awoke.

"Ah, your awake." Said a familiar voice.

Dawn got up, and found herself laying on a couch. She looked around and saw a table next to her with warm soup.

"Go ahead, you need to warm yourself up."

Dawn faced the direction the voice came from. She saw that the voice came from Zoey, who was leaning against the cabin wall. Dawn's face lit up from seeing a familiar face.

"Zoey! It's great to see you!" Dawn said happily.

"Same hear. I could see that your feeling better."

"Oh, nah not yet. I still feel weak and a slight headache." Replied Dawn. "Oh. Zoey, where am I?"

"We're inside my aunt's cabin. She aids Pokemon Trainers that get caught in blizzards."

"Oh, lucky for Ash and I. Wait, where's Ash?" Dawn was worried.

"Ash? He's in that room." Zoey pointed to a door that was behind Dawn.

"How's Ash?" Dawn sounded concerned.

"Oh, he was worse than you. He gave you his jacket to help warm you up while you were out cold… no pun intended. From the way he was when he got here, he must've carried you for a miles. He ended up with a very high fever while you only had a small fever."

Dawn was surprised to hear this.

"Ash did all that for me?" Dawn's cheeks were turning pink.

"If you wanna see how he's doin', I can take you to him."

Zoey helped Dawn up and both went to go check on Ash. They opened the door and saw Zoey's aunt treating Ash. Pikachu and Piplup were keeping him company. Ash turned his head and saw them.

"Hey Dawn! I'm relieved to see that your okay." Ash smiled at her and Piplup ran up to Dawn.

Dawn picked up Piplup, "I should be the one saying that." Dawn seemed happier seeing Ash.

"Here, drink this and you should feel better by morning." Zoey's aunt handed Ash medicine.

"Eh, do I have to?." Ash reluctantly took the medicine.

"Now Ash, if you don't drink it, you'll probably stay sick. Or worse…" Zoey made a slitting motion on her neck.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Ash said with a little attitude.

"Rest up now young man. Drink up and you should be better by the morning." Zoey's aunt said.

"Yep, it's getting pretty late. Your going to need to rest too, Dawn." Ash told her.

Zoey agreed. "He's right, you also need to recover."

Zoey, her aunt and Dawn left the room. Ash fell asleep just as soon as they left. Pikachu stayed in the room to accompany its trainer.

Later that night, Dawn came back in the room. She slowly walked up to Ash's bedside. Her face turned red as she got closer. Looking at him, she noticed how cute he looked while he slept. She then leaned towards Ash's face, getting closer. She perked her lips and then Ash opened his eyes and looked at Dawn, who was abnormally close to his face. She quickly stood back up and turned away from Ash. Her face was furiously blushing from the awkwardness.

"Dawn, what were you doing just now?" Ash had no idea what was happening?

"I was just… uh…" Dawn's face was red as Pikachu's cheeks, "checking to see if you drank your medicine. I see that your done. Goodnight and get some rest!" Dawn quickly walked out of the room.

Ash was just confused.

"What do you think that was all about Pikachu?" Pikachu responds with a shrugged. "Well, Dawn better get some rest, her face was all red." Ash and Pikachu then went back to sleep.


End file.
